


falling head over feet

by brosandhoes



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosandhoes/pseuds/brosandhoes
Summary: Robert doesn't want to admit it, but he has an affinity for a certain... part of Joseph. Joseph happily indulges him.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small
Kudos: 20





	falling head over feet

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic. i enjoyed writing this one as well.

Robert always loved Joseph’s feet. He had always secretly admired them when him and Joseph stole away for midnight walks in sandals along the pier, but now he was admiring them in an entirely new setting. 

“Go for ‘em, Robbie, I know you’re chomping at the bit,” Joseph teased him.

“What the hell makes you think that?” Robert retorted, practically blushing.

“Well,” Joseph sighed, leaving a kiss on Robert’s neck that sent a chill down his spine, “you’ve been staring at them like a hungry animal all  _ fucking  _ evening.” 

Robert growled through gritted teeth but couldn’t help and glance down at Joseph’s elegant and surprisingly scintillating feet. He was putting all the effort he could muster into hiding his burning desire, but the way his cock twitched with excitement at the sight of Joseph’s perfectly-curved high arches threatened to give him away. 

“Aw come here, Robbie, let me help you out with that,” Joseph smirked, pointing his toes toward his target. Robert continued his reluctant grumbling, but nonetheless sat back against the headboard to give Joseph easier access. The minister chuckled and brought his legs up towards his chest, his feet hovering achingly close to Robert’s cock, already beginning to leak with pre-cum. 

“Unless, of course,” Joseph said with a low chuckle, “you’re not… into that sort of thing?”

Robert rolled his eyes and fell back onto the pillow.

“Just put your feet on me, Joe,” the older man said, exasperated.

Joseph complied immediately, lowering both of his feet to press the pads of his toes to the sides of Robert’s throbbing dick. 

“Fuck…” Robert moaned, giving up on the facade of disinterest the moment those gorgeous toes made impact. Once Joseph began slowly, gently sliding both of his feet down Robert’s shaft, Robert could barely keep it together. 

“There we go, you know you’re a horrible liar, don’t you, babe?” Joseph whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against Robert’s neck as he maintained the steady pace of his strokes.

“I - ugh, fuck, baby - didn’t wanna freak you out,” Robert groaned, his words punctuated with unbridled sounds of pleasure. 

“Oh, come on Rob, I already knew you were a freak in so many other ways,” Joseph laughed and pressed a kiss to Robert’s collarbone, slowly picking up speed down below.

“Agh, that’s for sure - god _ damn, _ ” Robert let out an embarrassingly desperate moan. 

Joseph, pleased by the sounds Robert couldn’t help but let out, worked even faster, rubbing his toes up and down Robert’s entire shaft.

“Oh god, I- I’m c- close…” Robert yelped.

Joseph said nothing, opting instead to keep up his diligent work until he brought Robert over the edge. 

Robert cried out, his cock shooting ropes of cum out onto Joseph’s chest, thick and wet and warm. Smiling, Joseph moved his feet away from Robert’s crotch, straightened his knees, and turned to lie down on the bed with his face buried in the crook of Robert’s neck. 

“See? You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, hon,” Joseph murmured, giving Robert’s cheek a peck.

“You’ve got skilled feet, Christiansen, I’ll give you that much.”

Joseph sighed contentedly at the praise, wiggling his toes with delight.


End file.
